memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Archer IV
Population What is the reference for the planet's population of several million by 2367? I don't recall that line from Yesterday's Enterprise and it's not cited here. Was the planet mentioned in another episode or is this from a non-screen source? Logan 5 01:23, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) : It's from File:Jonathan Archer personnel file.jpg, written circa 2268. --Alan del Beccio 01:29, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Removed from article I removed the following notes from the article: *''Being the first planet visited, we might surmise that Archer IV is relatively close to Earth, perhaps within a radius of 20 light years.'' *''Jonathan Archer points out Archer IV's location to Erika Hernandez in (ENT). Archer describes it as being "just to the left of Polaris". This would leave us with several possible canidates, the most likely of which would appear to be Alrai (Gamma Cephei). This would place the distance of Archer IV some 45 light years from Earth.'' The star around which Archer IV orbits has already been stated in canon - it is 61 Ursae Majoris (from the above biographical record), which has a known distance of ~31 ly. Thus, these speculative notes are unnecessary. are issues with this location, but those are dealt with on that page. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:24, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :Response: The listing of 61 Ursae Majoris in the IAMD biographical record and other information should be taken with grains of salt as Mike Sussman in the audio commentary stated that he did not realize at the the time that the HDTV format would render most of that readily visible to the audience. It is his opinion that the information shown on graphic displays be treated as a "soft-canon", and the spoken statements of the characters should take precedence over the information in the biographical display. Thus Archer pointing out the star to Hernandez, along with his "just to the left of Polaris" should be what we use to determine Archer IV's whereabouts, not the IAMD biography in keeping with Mr. Sussman's intentions. Named for Captain Archer? How do we know that the planet Archer IV mentioned in TNG is: (1) the same planet Archer first visited in that ENT episode, and (2) that Archer IV was named after Captain Archer? There are many possible Archers the planet could have been named after. Also, I don't think the planet Cpt. Archer visited was ever named in the ENT episode was it? It could be that planet was later named "Gorzek" or something, and the planet Archer IV mentioned in TNG was a completely different planet named after President Maria Archer of the mining company that first settled there. Admittedly, it would be a nice way to pretend it was an ENT reference, but we really have no data on this do we? (unless it's mentioned in a book perhaps?) :The biographical information seen in the Defiant s computers in states it. That is why it is cited as such in the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:55, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Ah, that settles that then - thanks :)